In recent years, along with further miniaturization of circuits in a manufacturing process, a higher degree of circuit integration can be achieved, and therefore it is common for a microprocessor and Large Scale Integration (LSI) for image processing to have a scale that exceeds several tens of millions of gates. In addition, in order to speed up processing, a frequency of an operation clock of each circuit more and more increases. In particular, in a case where an LSI executes heavy load processing such as video image processing, a gate activation rate rapidly increases, which causes the power consumption to increase, and consequently the temperature of the LSI increases. It is known that in general, an increase in temperature delays the operation speed of an electronic circuit such as an LSI, and extremely shortens the product lifetime of the electronic circuit. Moreover, when the temperature of the electronic circuit reaches such a high temperature that exceeds a temperature range within which the operation is guaranteed, the electronic circuit itself is broken in the worst case. Therefore, cooling of the electronic circuit is required to prevent the breakage.
There is proposed, for example, a device in which a shape memory alloy is mounted to an electronic circuit, the shape memory alloy deforming when the temperature exceeds a certain temperature, which causes the shape memory alloy to come in contact with a heat exchanger (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Heat of the electronic circuit is transferred to the heat exchanger through this shape memory alloy, and the heat is radiated from the heat exchanger to the outside air. This enables the device to cool down the electronic circuit without using a cooling fan or the like.